1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of water nozzle devices for water fountains.
2. Prior Art
Various types of air actuating devices are well known in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 151,003, U.S. Pat. No. 914,419, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,819, Russian Pat. No. 1,228,804, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,066. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,517 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,256 are pertinent to the invention, but the U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,517 refers to an irrigation apparatus, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,256 refers to pool chlorinator.
However, this invention allows automatic refilling the water tank after each firing cycle, and solve the slamming action of refilling means problems by providing a water chamber which functions as a shock absorber. In the past, the prior art is using a check valve for refilling. This slamming problem is caused by quick closing of check valve when air control valve opens. The slamming problem has been a major problem in prior art that causes frequent premature equipment damages and unreliable operations. The slamming action also creates a loud, disturbed noise that limits the use of devices. In some other prior art, a water valve is used to refill the water. This refilling water valve makes the system extremely complicated since it have to be controlled to close and open at the right moment in relation with the air control valve. That is the reason why this invention is more superior and different from the prior art. The patent of Fuller et al. discloses a device with the use of the check valve. The check valve is a device that allows water to flow only in one direction. As a result, the debris from the water basin flows into the device and plugs up the debris inlet strainer (item 32, the patent of Fuller et al) in a very short time, and substantial reduces the refilling capability of the device. Because of this, extensive maintenance is required to clean the debris inlet strainer. This invention is using an automatic refilling and shock absorber, which is a bi-directional flow device, not a check valve. This automatic refilling and shock absorber allows water to flow both ways. When the control valve is turned off, the device is fully open for refilling. When the control valve is turned on, the device is almost closed but not completely. As a result, the leaking water at high pressure will purge the debris out of the debris inlet strainer. Therefore, this device is self-cleaning and requires much less maintenance compared to the prior art.